Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, such as containers, defining variable-volume storage chambers and methods of making such devices, and more particularly, to such devices with co-extruded outer bodies and inner bladders and to related methods.
Background Information
One of the drawbacks of current devices for storing products, such as food or medicinal products, is that the multiple parts of the devices must be manufactured separately, such as by molding, and then assembled together. This can be particularly time consuming and expensive when the devices are used for storing sterile food products, medicinal products, or other products requiring that the products be sterile filled and/or maintained sealed with respect to ambient atmosphere during storage and/or use of the device. For example, in devices including flexible bladders defining variable-volume storage chambers and relatively rigid outer bodies or housings, the bladders are formed separately from the outer bodies, and the bladders are filled, or otherwise assembled to the outer bodies and then filled. These multiple assembly steps can be time consuming and expensive and can subject the various parts to contamination.
Accordingly, it is an object of embodiments of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.